


Sky Blue And Mauve

by Light_Anzel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Different species, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Anzel/pseuds/Light_Anzel
Summary: (16:48)  "Thanks Preich, I owe you a strawberry waffle <3"(16:50)  "Yeah about that"(16:50)  "Next time, make sure you got the right number"(16:51)  "You never know, someone might jump in the opportunity"(16:54)  "Oh god oh fuck"Local dumb boy texts the wrong number and gets a crush
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, so Quarantine -> Bored -> Remember fav old voltron fanfic by someone on ao3 -> read it -> dies of cuteness -> "Okay i'm gonna do something cute and die trying and cringe at myself in the middle of the night instead of sleeping" -> "WAIT WITH WHAT CHARACTERS YOU SUCK AT PORTRAYING ANYONE" -> "Fuck it, make it in your 6 year old own world with OCs"  
> :)

  
_(16:34) "Dude"_  
 _(16:34) "I fucked up"_  
 _(16:34) "You think Jenah will forgive me if I give her my hoodie ?"_  
(16:39) "Depends"  
(16:39) "How much did you fuck up ?"

 _(16:41) "Forgot her birthday and now she pouts at me for not giving her a present and saying i'm the worst brother in the world kinda fucked up"_  
(16:41) "How old is she ?"  
 _(16:41) "Now she's 8"_  
(16:42) "Yeah"  
(16:42) "She'll forgive you"

 _(16:48) "Thanks Preich, I owe you a strawberry waffle <3"_  
(16:50) "Yeah about that"  
(16:50) "Next time, make sure you got the right number"  
(16:51) "You never know, someone might jump in the opportunity"  
 _(16:54) "Oh god oh fuck"_  
(16:54) "You ok?"  
 _(16:54) "FUCK"_  
 _(16:54) "BYE"_  
 _(16:54) "THANKS"_  
(16:56) "No problem"

  
(19:03) How long would have it took you if I hadn't tell you ?  
 _(19:10) jdkqgksdgs_  
 _(19:10) Why are you still talking to me ?_  
(19:12) You're the one who can't text the right person  
(19:12) Plus you owe me a straberry waffle now remember ?  
 _(19:12) No I don't_  
(19:13) You do  
 _(19:13) Not meant to you, stranger !_  
(19:13) don't forget your sister's birthday then !  
(19:14) And too late, you had 14 min to catch your mistake  
(19:14) You even <3 me, s t r a n g e r  
 _(19:14) No way_  
 _(19:15) No_  
 _(19:15) nope_  
(19:16) YesssSS I want free strawberry

 _(19:23) ..._  
 _(19:23) Ok fine_  
(19:24) I convinced you at free strawberry ?  
 _(19:24) STRAWBERRY IS LIFE OKAY ?! IT'S TOO GOOD TO BE FROM THIS WORLD_  
(19:24) Mood  
(19:25) even if it's free for me ?  
 _(19:26) ... I like sharing ?_  
(19:26) oh okay  
(19:26) but hey, i was kidding  
 _(19:26) oh_  
(19:27) yeah, i don't know you, i don't know how you do your waffles  
(19:27) what if i don't like them ?  
 _(19:27) Excuse you, my waffles are great_  
(19:28) Allergies ?  
 _(19:28) you have allergies ?_  
(19:28) No  
 _(19:29) then you'll eat my waffles !_  
(19:32) welp said like that, i don't want them anymore  
 _(19:33) qhqfieoqrj shut up you know what i meant_  
(19:33) yeah yeah, but look at you, wanting to give me your food :)  
 _(19:34) you're evil_  
(19:34) not really, wait a few weeks you'll see i'm not  
 _(19:36) sifhgsie_  
(19:36) key smasher  
 _(19:37) you think we'll still be in contact in "a few weeks"_  
(19:37) you're fun ! this is the greatest weekend of my life  
(19:37) and there's still two days left !  
 _(19:38) Bold of you to assume there'll still be two days with us_  
(19:38) says the italic  
 _(19:42) shut_  
 _(19:42) up_  
 _(19:42) lame pun_  
 _(19:43) 0/9 would not recommend_  
(19:43) lame puns are my things  
 _(19:44) still lame_  
(19:44) they're my strawberries  
 _(19:45) ... nice comparison but don't inslut my babies_  
(19:48) INSLUT YOUR BABIES ?  
 _(19:48) FUCK_  
 _(19:48) INSULT*_  
(19:50) mmh  
(19:50) god  
 _(19:51) shut up_  
(19:51) inslut  
 _(19:52) shut uuuuuuppp_  
 _(19:53) Blocked_  
 _(19:53) cancelled_

  
(23:44) I  
 _(23:46) you ?_  
(23:46) N  
 _(23:46) ??_  
(23:47) S  
 _(23:47) no_  
(23:47) L  
 _(23:47) NO_  
(23:47) U  
(23:47) T  
 _(23:48) UGGGHHH_  
 _(23:48) you insufferable little brat_  
(23:48) rude  
 _(23:49) HOW OLD ARE YOU ? TWELFE ?_  
(23:49) I'm 19  
 _(23:49) ergezegvsgztht_  
(23:49) poor phone  
 _(23:50) You're not 19_  
(23:50) I am ?  
 _(23:51) No_  
(23:51) i'm just immature for my age with you :)   
_(23:52) that I can believe_

(12:32) so  
 _(12:43) ?_  
(12:44) I assume you're older than 8  
 _(12:44) Good deduction genius_  
(12:44) but like that's it  
 _(12:45) mmh_  
 _(12:46) too bad_  
(12:46) rude !  
(12:46) I told you my age !  
 _(12:46) still think you're twelfe_  
(12:46) twelve  
 _(12:47) shut up_  
(12:47) not fair  
 _(12:47) very mature_  
(12:47) like i said not with you  
 _(12:47) Why ?_  
(12:51) I dunno  
 _(12:51) good reason_  
(12:51) ikr  
(12:53) but like, you're a stranger ?  
 _(12:53) No way_  
(12:53) let me finish  
 _(12:53) 'kay 'kay_  
(12:54) i'm scared of people  
(12:54) not social anxiety but bleh you know ?  
 _(12:54) yeah_  
(12:55) and you never saw my face  
(12:55) you don't know who i am  
 _(12:56) cringy, and you're twelvvvve_  
(12:56) stop shutup i'm being mature  
 _(12:56) WOW_  
(12:57) but like, there's like a "the real me behind a mask" thing with you ?  
 _(12:57) so you really are immature_  
(12:57) OH COME ON  
 _(12:58) you can stop talking to me_  
(12:58) no i like you  
 _(12:58) oh_  
(13:01) i just  
(13:01) i dunno  
(13:02) i'm always wary of giving good impressions  
(13:02) not knowing if it's already failed because of the way i am  
 _(13:02) the way you are ?_  
(13:04) friendship level not high enough  
 _(13:04) sorry_  
(13:04) but you  
 _(13:04) but me_  
(13:05) you already ridiculed yourself before even I responded to you  
 _(13:05) ah ah very funny_  
(13:05) no seriously  
(13:05) I was like, I should just tell him right away he got me and not peach  
 _(13:06) Preich_  
(13:06) whatever  
(13:07) but nah fuck it, lemme have a little harmless fun, you know  
(13:07) not like your sister tore up your hoodie  
 _(13:07) i liked that hoodie_  
(13:08) it was your idea  
 _(13:08) yeeaaah suuuuuree_  
(13:10) okay i'm done  
 _(13:10) ok_

(15:35) okay now i'm being wary  
(15:35) just forget everything  
 _(15:37) forget what ?_  
(15:38) ... come on   
_(15:38) nah_  
(15:39) please ?  
 _(15:39) dude_  
 _(15:39) relax_  
 _(15:40) you can vent to me i'm cool with it_  
 _(15:40) you're fun too_  
(15:41) really ?  
 _(15:41) Yeah, i'd "jump in the opportunity" too for sure_  
(15:42) oh  
 _(15:42) and yeah I could have blocked you_  
(15:43) but you didn't ?  
 _(15:43) but I didn't !_  
(15:43) thanks  
 _(15:43) ;)_  
(15:46) so like  
 _(15:46) what ?_  
(15:47) I don't need to  
(15:47) wary  
(15:47) anymore ?  
 _(15:47) ok now you're getting blocked_  
(15:48) oh

  
_(19:20) you're not blocked_   
_(19:24) And "a few weeks" my ass_   
_(19:24) you broke in two days_

(23:55) Thank you  
(23:56) ahah yeah  
(23:56) I thought I'd last longer


	2. Battle for the Ages

(7:48) Ok I have a theory  
(7:48) "You insufferable little brat"  
(7:49) You're at least 35  
(7:49) But that would mean there's a 27 year gap between you and Jenah so that's weird  
(7:49) And you're a key smacher  
  
 _(10:01) I'm not 35_  
 _(10:01) And what do you have with key smaching_  
(10:06) oh nothing  
(10:06) But now I know you're not an Adult™  
 _(10:06) I could be 27, that's not an Adult™ for you ?_  
(10:07) 27 is just adult not Adult™, 27 is not grown up enough to be boring  
 _(10:07) Adult™ = boring_  
(10:08) Yeah, there's a lot of exeptions duh but that's the norm  
 _(10:08) ooooh okay okay_  
 _(10:08) Am I boring ?_  
(10:08) No ?  
 _(10:09) Then I'm not an Adult™_  
(10:09) Apparently  
 _(10:09) Nice_  
(10:10) What's 27 + 42 ?  
 _(10:10) 69 ?_  
(10:10) Nice  
 _(10:12) ziufhgsts_  
(10:12) eheh  
 _(10:12) making someone say 69 isn't funny enough to say 'nice'_  
(10:12) uggh

(10:17) Are you 27 ?  
 _(10:19) No ?_  
(10:19) Dammit

(10:21) Are you 26 ?  
(10:21) Or 28 ?  
 _(10:23) Are you going to say them all ?_  
(10:23) ...  
(10:23) I prefer not to respond  
 _(10:23) I'm not gonna say my age_  
(10:23) Man, COme OOONnn  
(10:24) I told you my age  
 _(10:24) You're quite eager, aren't you ?_  
(10:24) Yeah !  
 _(10:24) Ahah good luck_  
(10:25) UGH  
 _(10:25) Consider this a revenge for Impersonating Preich_  
(10:25) Okay fair  
(10:26) Who's Preich anyway ?  
 _(10:26) Oh my best friend, we've known each other since preschool_  
(10:26) Oh that's cool  
 _(10:26) Yeah, She's really nice ! She helps me with History & Geography_  
(10:27) okay okay wait  
(10:27) 1. Geography ? What's confusing about a Circle cut in 6 ?  
 _(10:27) I'm not the brightest, but in my defence it's HISTORY & Geography, not just the later_  
(10:28) fair  
(10:28) 2. She ? You called her dude at first ?  
 _(10:29) I call everyone dude, unless they ask me not to_  
(10:29) fair²  
(10:29) 3. If she's known you since preschool, wouldn't she know your sister is 8 ?  
 _(10:30) ... Again I'm not the brightest_  
(10:30) Yeah I noticed  
  
(10:34) Okay so You're in school  
 _(10:34) Oh oh_  
(10:34) So that means you're max 24  
 _(10:35) 24 ! How long does school take for you ?_  
(10:35) That's if you failed several years/ Go to College  
 _(10:35) I can proudly affirm to you I've never failed a year_  
(10:36) So College ?  
 _(10:36) dammit_  
(10:36) great !  
(10:36) So minimum 18  
 _(10:37) sdghsghsiugr_

 _(10:39) What if i'm 27 and go to college for extra learning ?_  
(10:39) You said you weren't the brightest  
(10:39) twice  
 _(10:40) And ? What if I WANT to learn ?_  
(10:42) Then Preich wanted to learn the same thing at the same time  
 _(10:43) Yeah ?_  
(10:43) I don't believe you. Preich wouldn't wait so long  
 _(10:44) YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER !!_  
 _(10:44) BUT No you're right she wouldn't_  
(10:44) Ahah I'm always right  
 _(10:46) Egotistical much ? Again are you twelfe ?_  
(10:46) 19 and it's twelVe*  
 _(10:47) I KnOw_  
 _(10:47) Misspell a word Once and your phone always misspells it_  
(10:47) ooh so that's what  
 _(10:47) Yeah_  
 _(10:48) May not be the brightest tool in the shed but I can spell thank you very much_  
(10:48) mmh  
(10:48) How old is Preich  
 _(10:48) I'm not that dumb_  
(10:48) fine

(10:51) So  
(10:51) You 19 ?  
 _(10:51) suigsihr_  
(10:53) YOU ARE  
 _(10:53) No why 19 specifically ?_  
(10:53) Ohh Ahah you are :D  
(10:54) Catching you off guard and you "rgshsthoj" when I told you my age  
 _(10:54) Fuk_  
(10:54) Mission accomplished  
(10:55) Battle for the Ages won by me !  
(10:55) *Explosions*  
 _(10:57) ..._  
 _(10:57) okay that made me chuckle a bit_  
(10:57) ahah nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Kay I'm having fun don't judge
> 
> Actually judge me, I wanna know if I made something wrong


	3. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They said they were 19, they could have lied" -they didn't

_(12:36) PREICH !_  
 _(12:36) Would you believe me if I said i fucked up ?_  
 _(12:42)_ _Without hesitation, why ?_   
_(12:43) I may or may not texted the wrong number_  
 _(12:43)_ _Good job Buck_   
_(12:43) I know i know_  
 _(12:44)_ _Did they say anything, or did they block you ?_   
_(12:44) Well .._  
 _(12:45) [Sent several screenshots]_  
 _(12:48)_ _iuqgsdhsuifdh_   
_(12:48)_ _Holy shit Buck !_   
_(12:48)_ _Funniest shit I've seen !_   
_(12:49) Dramatic much ?_  
 _(12:49)_ _And a little pissed, I asked you to wish Jenah Happy birthday from me_   
_(12:50)_ _Of fucking course I would know her age_   
_(12:50) Not_  
 _(12:50) The_  
 _(12:50) Brightest_  
 _(12:51) Uh-uh_  
 _(12:51) And, like, they know me better than you, I wouldn't wait to be 27 to learn, are you crazy ?!_  
 _(12:52) You know why I said that, don't act offended_  
 _(12:52) shush_

  
 _(13:03) Now you owe your cooking to a 19 years old stranger, might be the occasion to show off your skills :)_  
 _(13:05) I mean_  
 _(13:05) Yeah_  
 _(13:05) But I don't know who they are_  
 _(13:05)_ _Yeah I noticed_  
 _(13:06) And You Really fucked up Big time_  
 _(13:06) Wh- Shit really ?_  
 _(13:06) Yeah !_  
 _(13:06) What do you know of them ?_  
 _(13:07) 1\. They're 19 2. They're insecure 3. They think you're fun, whatever that means_  
 _(13:07) Excuse you I'm the funniest !_  
 _(13:07) What do THEY know of YOU ?_  
 _(13:08) 1\. 19 2. siblings 3. Best friend 4. You cook 5. You're dumb 6. Your strawberry obsession 7. You're a cool guy 8. You're a key smacher_  
 _(13:08) You're a key smacher too_  
 _(13:08) They even know you go to high school_  
 _(13:08) .. That's your biggest concern ?_  
 _(13:08) They guessed I went there to know my age, If they already knew my age they would have guessed I go to high school_  
 _(13:09) Fair_  
 _(13:09) But still, they know too much, You don't even know if THEY go to school_  
 _(13:09) You say it as if we're undercover and must remain anonymous_  
 _(13:09) Yeah duh_  
 _(13:10) Stranger alert !_  
 _(13:10) They said they were 19, they could have lied_  
 _(13:10) They used memes ?_  
 _(13:10) 69 is a known meme_  
 _(13:11) shoot_  
 _(13:12) '_ _Adult™ = boring' They're a pedo Buck_   
_(13:12) Or a Teen like us_  
 _(13:13) Sorry I know what you're doing here, convincing me they're a horrible person to make me stop talking to them, And I appreciate it_  
 _(13:13) But good God get a grip girl, chill !_  
 _(13:14) Not like I'm saying "Hey I live there, here's my sleep schedule, moments when I'm alone, OH And I love somnific, I keep 3 Pills in my pockets just in case"_  
 _(13:14) They don't even know my name_  
 _(13:14) I know not to go too far_  
 _(13:14)..._  
 _(13:15) Do you tho ? They know MY name_  
 _(13:15) EICH !_  
 _(13:15) Yeah !_  
 _(13:15) Besides, They're the one who should be careful_  
 _(13:16) Poor kid almost threw the 'I'm different and suffer from it' card_  
 _(13:16) IN TWO DAYS_  
 _(13:18)... FINE I GUESS_  
 _(13:18) BUT YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL ! _  
_(13:18) I LOVE YOU AND WON'T FORGIVE MYSELF IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU_  
 _(13:19) I know I know, Love you too <3_  
 _(13:19) dork_  
 _(13:19) eheh_  
  


 _(16:23) Do You go to school ?_  
(16:27) Yeah ?  
 _(16:28) college or 'failed several years' ?_  
(16:28) College  
 _(16:28) cool_  
 _(16:28) What do you study ?_  
(16:30) Investigation much ?  
 _(16:31) You investigated for my age and now you know me far better than I know you_  
(16:31) Oh  
(16:31) said like that  
(16:31) I study Botany  
(16:32) Not the Blue's body to be clear, just plants in general  
 _(16:32) cool_  
 _(16:32) Oh yeah that's crystal clear_  
(16:34) You ?  
 _(16:34) Archaeology_  
(16:35) ... As in, History & Geography ?  
 _(16:35) It's a different topic_  
 _(16:35) And again, I'm bad with Geography, I'm interested in History and its missing spots_  
(16:36) Okay okay, Is it hard ?  
 _(16:36) Theory is easy (for me) but we've yet to get practise_  
(16:36) That hard to find new places ?  
 _(16:37) The Long War pretty much destroyed everything that happened before, they're not going to risk a new site to students_  
(16:37) Makes sense

_(19:56) Do you have friends ?_  
(19:58) Still the 'I know you better' thing ?  
 _(19:58) Yeah sorry, Preich warned me about strangers and I'm stressed now_  
 _(19:58) You could even say I am_  
 _(19:58) Wary_  
 _(19:59) About this situation_  
(19:59) Preich is a good friend, she did good warning you  
 _(20:02) WHAT_  
(20:02) I MEAN  
(20:02) that came out wrong sorry  
(20:03) I could be anyone, good or bad  
(20:03) But so could you,  
(20:03) I just try not to think about that, I'll be creeped out if you're actually a pedo  
 _(20:04) Want a picture of me ?_  
(20:04) WHAT !  
(20:05) NO !  
 _(20:05) OOF !_  
(20:05) STRANGER DANGER HELLO ?  
(20:06) Did you forget what Preich told you ?! I thought you were anxious !  
 _(20:06) I AM ! I just don't want to believe you're a pedo too !_  
 _(20:06) I like you and don't wanna lose this growing friendship_  
 _(20:07) So showing you my face would tell you I'm a teenager_  
(20:07) ouch my heart  
(20:07) But for that  
(20:08) Friendship  
(20:08) To blossom, we must cut the 'they could be a freak' crap  
 _(20:09) Yeah DUH_  
(20:09) But I'm not showing you my face  
 _(20:09) why not ?_  
(20:09) Really ?  
(20:09) you could catfish me  
 _(20:10) fair. But how cut the crap otherwise ?_  
(20:10) uhhh idk  


(21:21) [photo sent]  
(21:21) Here's a test I had last week, I'm a real student, there's the date if you don't believe me  
 _(21:23) What tells me it's yours ? And not someone else's ?_  
(21:23) ...  
(21:23) fuck  
  
 _(21:29) What about us taking a picture of our class, with a random word written somewhere and monday's date_  
(21:30) Good idea !  
(21:30) But I'm not showing my face  
 _(21:30) I didn't ask for your face but great !_  
(21:31) Sorry, in case it was a trick ahah  
 _(21:31) Ah nah don't worry_  
(21:36) okay random word: capyllllaceaoUs  
 _(21:36) specific random word i see_  
(21:36) Yeah, don't forget the four L's and the capital U  
 _(21:37) no prob Bob_  
 _(21:37) 'Strawberry rulz'_  
(21:38) .... dude  
 _(21:38) don't judge I love them_  
(21:38) dork :)  
 _(21:40) Okay see you in two days then_  
(21:40) See ya !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make some world exposition over here don't mind me ahah


	4. Chapter 4

(7:09) Hey I never answered your question  
(7:09) I do have friends  
(7:09) Why do you wanna know ?

  
 _(10:01) oh, ahah ok it's silly but You 'know' Preich and who she is for me_  
 _(10:01) And Jenah too_  
 _(10:01)_ _But i don't know for you, it's basically like the school thing_  
(10:04) Ooh yeah okay  
(10:04) My brother's my best friend, does that count ?  
 _(10:04)_ _Sure !_  
 _(10:04)_ _What's his name ?_  
(10:05) Havojon  
 _(10:05) wait_  
 _(10:05)_ _What's Your name ?_  
(10:05) What is your name ?  
(10:06) Oh ! ahah  
 _(10:06) sekreghzlth_  
 _(10:06) Sure, but don't laugh at my name_  
(10:07) Why ? It makes your color obvious ?  
 _(10:07) Actually yeah_  
(10:07) Oh well you like history so mine should be obvious too  
 _(10:07) First letter rule ?_  
(10:07) Yup !  
 _(10:07) okay !_  
 _(10:09) uhhh_  
(10:09) welp  
(10:09) okay i go first  
(10:09) Lubomir  
 _(10:09) Oh sweet !_  
 _(10:10) So you blue ?_  
(10:10) Yeah  
 _(10:10) I understand the 'not blue's body' thing with Botany now_  
 _(10:12) Buck_  
(10:12) Purple ?  
 _(10:12) With HORNS !_  
(10:13) Oh shit really ?!  
 _(10:13) Yeah, shocked my parents when seeing the scans at the sonographer so they named me that way_  
 _(10:14) Makes it dumb I think but whatever_  
 _(10:14) Like naming an orange Birdie, it's dumb_  
(10:14) Mood  
(10:14) Would make me cranky if I was called Leaf or something too  
 _(10:15) Not cranky, just disappointed_  
 _(10:15) My sis's named Jenah but I get a Buck wtf_  
 _(10:15) But it makes my full name dope so that's okay i guess_  
(10:15) Don't tell me your full name  
 _(10:16) I won't, don't worry Just know that it rhymes lmao_  
(10:16) Dope

(10:21) YOU HAVE HORNS !  
 _(10:21) YEAH_  
(10:21) I'VE NEVER SEEN A HORNY PERSON !  
 _(10:23) isekrhuesih_  
 _(10:23) You're in college_  
(10:24) AAAAAAAH  
(10:24) S-SHut up you know what I meant  
(10:24) Oh my god !  
 _(10:25) Can't pass a gold joke like this_  
 _(10:25) But okay I know we're rare, but not THAT rare_  
 _(10:25) Where do you live, No Man's Land ?_  
(10:25) In Purple section on 2nd Half week and center section on school days  
 _(10:26) Tell me your address since you're at it, why don't you_  
 _(10:26) me too tho lol_  
(10:26) It's vague enough chill  
(10:27) Oh maybe we've seen each other on trains ahah  
 _(10:27) Whoaaa yeahh !_  
 _(10:27) Still, can't believe you NEVER saw a horned person_  
(10:27) to be fair, I only get outside for school, work & friends. Friends I do have !  
(10:28) Let's go back to that topic  
 _(10:28) Uh-uh sure, changing topics are fine_  
(10:28) Don't get sarcastic with me young man !  
 _(10:28) sorry old lady !_  
(10:31) PFFFT-  
 _(10:31) ??_  
(10:31) Okay I may have laughed a little loudly  
(10:31) Shit Hav' looking at me weird  
 _(10:32) It was THAT funny to you ?_  
(10:32) shhhhhhh  
 _(10:32) Ooold laaaadyyyyy_  
(10:34) suh tup  
 _(10:35) Old women in your area wants to see Horny people_  
(10:38) STOP HOYL HSIT IM' AMAN  
 _(10:38) So you do want to see excited people ? Are YOU a horny man too ?_  
(10:39) SLRHIRIHJEHJOH  
 _(10:39) YOU'RE A KEY SMACHER TOO ! >:0 _  
(10:42) OKYA OKAY FINE SEEY OU LATRE  
 _(10:42) See you latre :D_

 **"Why are you laughing so much ? Oh my god Lub, Breathe !"**  
"You're laughing too !"  
 **"Cuz' of you ! I don't know the joke. Calm down jeez, been 5 minutes already"**  
"wasn't that long. Here look !"  
 **" 'Old women in your area wants to see Horny people' . . . what what's the context here ?"**  
"I'm old women cuz' I said 'young man', they're horny because he has Horns !"  
 **"pfft- Did you call a purple horny again, it's horned"**  
"shhush omg"  
 **"stop laughing, you're crying now ! Who's that guy ? "**  
"A wrong number, but we kept talking, he's funny"  
 **"I can see that, how long have you been talking ?"**  
"Starday ?"  
 **"3 DAYS ago and you didn't tell me ? What about str-"**  
"Stranger danger I know, don't worry, I know what I'm doing"  
 **"I Highly doubt that"**  
"Rude ! And I didn't show my face, nor our address, for your information"  
 **"Bluh >xp, Be careful, Sir know-it-all"**  
" I am, chill !"  
 **"Mmhh, anyway mom texted, she'll be late from work, she saw an old friend, we have to go to the grocery for tonight's meal"**  
" uggghh, I'm not dressed go without me"  
 **"You lazy bum, get up, I'm not going alone"**  
"Nooooooo"  
 **"Yeaaaaaah"**  
"Fine stop pulling me ! "  
 **"There we go, 'old lady' "**


	5. You floof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which they're in school

(9:38) 

_(10:00)  
(10:00) Oh hey !  
_(10:02) Hi !  
 _(10:02) Cool strawberry ! 9/9 would eat it if not a drawing_  
(10:02) Eh thanks Cool nails  
(10:03) Oh ! Both of our name on the paper, Good idea !  
(10:04)   
_(10:04) Thanks !_  
 _(10:04) Oh ! Say a random word !_  
(10:05) Horny !  
(10:05) Your first thought is horny ?  
(10:05) YOU're horny !!!  
 _(10:07)_  
 _(10:07) That's not how we call us you floof_  
(10:07) I know it's 'horned' or whatever  
(10:08) Floof ? Very rude insult, (or inslut ?)  
 _(10:08) Your phone misspells it ?_  
 _(10:08) You're not gonna let inslut down are you?  
_ (10:09) No, my brain misspells it  
(10:09) Never :)  
 _(10:09) Mood_  
(10:10) Why the random word ?  
 _(10:11) You saw i put our names so you wrote it and showed with a second pic, that way I was 100% sure you're really a student_  
 _(10:11) So I wanted to do the same_  
(10:12) Woaah okay makes sense

(12:02) God I'm glad you're not a catfish  
(12:02) Would have hated having to block you  
 _(12:05) Same_

_Did you just blush ?  
_ _No ?_ _  
You did ! what's on your phone ?_  
_The Wrong number guy_  
 _ Oooh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) what he do ? _  
_Stop looking at me like that, and he did nothing, just said he's glad I'm not a catfish_  
_How does he know that ? Does that have something to do with that paper ?_   
_Yeah, we had the idea of writting a random word and show a pic' of it in class_  
_Aaah nice and the second pic' ?_   
_Just for confirmation it was a legit pic'_  
_Mmh ..._   
_Buck why is your name on the paper ?_   
_.. I have no idea what you're talking about. Who's Buck ?_  
_You're a Dumbass_   
_That's offensive, You don't even know who I am !_  
 _And I know his name too anyway_  
_Mmmh .. so much for 'knowing not to go too far'_   
_Shhhut uuuup  
Fine they- He ?  
Yeah  
He's doing the peace sign so I guess he's alright  
Two fingers to change your mind  
.... Phrasing  
!!! Y-you know what I meant !  
You dork ! You're blushing again !!  
Oh my god stop laughing !  
why are you so embarrassed ? You got a crush on h-  
NO ! OMG PREICH !!!  
YOU DO ??! You only know his name !  
Stop Laughing ! I Don't have a crush, I've known him since this weekend ! He's merely a friend !  
Buck, Is he blue ?  
Where are you going with this ?  
If he's blue and you know he's not just 'them' but 'him', then he thinks you're more than just merely friend !  
u-UH ?!  
 ~~Uhhh  
not necessarily. Not every blue is secretive of their gender  
~~  
Thank you fellow student, You're my hero !  
 ~~Uhm... You're welcome  
~~_  
 _> ;p_  
 _ shut uuup _  
_Cranky are you ?_  
 _ maybe, still, you're blushing an awful lot, It wasn't that severe since you-know-who _  
_ughhh don't remind me of her, I didn't know I liked dudes at the time_  
 _I know, i know, you still thought she was your soulm- *ding*_  
 _Saved by the gong !_

(12:11) Hey would it be crazy if we were in the same school ?  
(12:11) I'm in ElwoodCreek  
 _(12:12) Aw sorry, I'm in Pine Will High_  
(12:12) oh bummer _  
(12:12) OH DO YOu have uniforms ?_  
(12:12) Yeah do you ?  
 _(12:12) No, but it would've been cool !_  
 _(12:13) Preich doesn't agree lol_  
(12:13) It is cool! my only issue is that I always get dirt on it  
 _(12:13) She just stuck her toungue when I told her you agreed_  
(12:14) Hi Preich !  
 _(12:14) Can't you like roll up your sleeves ?_  
 _(12:14) She says Hi !_  
(12:14) I can but my pants are also at risk  
 _(12:15) ah_  
 _(12:17) Hey can I ask a personal question ?_  
(12:17) Um sure ?  
 _(12:17) Are you secretive about your gender ?_  
(12:19) Wh- No ? I'll be annoyed if someone asks what's in my pants but I tell people to call me 'him'  
 _(12:19) S-sorry, I don't wanna know what's in your pants, just trying to prove a point_  
(12:20) Uh uh sure  
 _(12:20) Who's laughing now Preich eheh_  
(12:21) ah I get  
(12:26) Oh Hav' said our schools aren't far from each other  
 _(12:28) How much is far ?_  
(12:28) [sent route]  
 _(12:30) Oh_  
(12:30) oh  
 _(12:31) There's a park right in the middle_  
(12:31) Yeah ! We often go there for our classes  
 _(12:31) Is that why there's so many flowers ?_  
(12:32) Yes  
 _(12:32) Apparently they're prettier then in previous years_  
(12:37) Thanks  
 _(12:37) You alright ? Took some time to respond_  
(12:37) Oh um  
(12:37) IT'S MOSTLY LUB' THZT TACK CARE OF THZM  
(12:37) HEY IT'S HAC  
 _(12:37) Wtf_  
(12:37) HAV  
 _(12:37) OH !_  
(12:38) TOOK HIS PHONE CUZ HE COULNDT STOP SMILING AND HE WOULNTD TZLL ME WHY  
 _(12:38) Really ?_  
(12:38) YEAH HE'S SUCH A SWEETHEAIKGZHGZOLGHRILRZ  
 _(12:38) You okay ?_  
(12:38) skgjhzetghizhtz  
 _(12:38) ???_  
(12:40) Hey :)  
(12:40) Forget what he said  
 _(12:40) Forget what ?_  
(12:41) :)  
 _(12:41) the flowers or the smiling ?_  
(12:42) :)

HAV' I HATE YOU  
 **I love you too bro-bro**  
WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT  
 **You just stared at your phone, smiling like an goofball and you wouldn't answer me**  
NOT A GOOD REASON  
 **He genuinely asked if you were okay and went "oooooh uuuummmmm"  
** I WAS GONNA TELL HIM  
 **Suuuuure**  
WHAT IS HE GOING TO SAY ABO-*ding* _  
_

_(12:44) Cause it's both really cute_  
(12:44) **0 ͜ 0**  
 _(12:44) :)_  
 _(12:45)_ IMGONNABELATEFOCRLASSSEEYOU  
 _(12:45) See you_


	6. Chapter 6

(7:09) HOLY SHIT HAV  
(7:09) LIGHT IS GONNA VISIT US TOMORROW  
  
(7:13) FUCK NOT HAV SORRY

 _(10:02) Well well well, look how the tables have turned_  
(10:02) Nooooo  
 _(10:02) You got the wrong numbeeeer ~_  
(10:02) ...  
(10:03) AT LEAST I caught myself before you had the chance >:)  
 _(10:03) Yeah_  
 _(10:04) You seem excited to see Light ?_  
(10:04) YEAH  
(10:05) HGKEHOIHOIHRH  
 _(10:05) KEY SMASHER !!!_  
(10:05) SHHHH  
(10:06) WE DOn't see them often since Hav and I were adopted but they do their best to check on us  
 _(10:06) Oof that's a huge bomb you just threw here_  
(10:06) Why ?  
 _(10:06) You're adopted ?_  
(10:07) Duh I'm blue  
 _(10:07) Hav too ?_  
(10:07) Oh he's red  
(10:07) he's adopted too  
 _(10:07) Why would Light struggle to check on you, are you guys safe ?_  
(10:09) what ?  
(10:09) Ooooh nooo don't worry  
(10:09) We're not in danger or anything, our parents love us and we love them, we're safe  
 _(10:10) you sure ???_  
(10:10) Yeah ! thanks for your concern eheh  
(10:11) But Light is like really busy and lives in center section so like, they can't visit just as they wish  
 _(10:11) ooh man sorry dude_  
(10:11) Thanks  
 _(10:14) Is Light a common name ? I think I heard that before_  
(10:14) It's just his nickname, I don't know their real name and like "light" is an actual word, you've heard it  
 _(10:14)_ _Wow such sass_  
(10:14) Maybe you heard of them ? There's a movie about them about how they saved kids from danger  
 _(10:16) THAT'S WHERE I KNOW THEM_  
 _(10:16) THEY SAVED PREICH'S BROTHER FROM A KIDNAPPING_  
(10:17) HOLY SHIT  
 _(10:17) YEAH THEY PUNCHED THE ASSHOLE IN THE FACE AS HE WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM PREICH'S MOM_  
(10:18) YEAH SOUNDS LIKE LIGHT  
 _(10:23) TELL Them we're really really grateful 人（°o° ）_  
(10:23) Will do :)  
 _(10:25) woaaah_

 _(10:43) They must be really lucky to have you looking up to them_  
 _(10:46)_ A lot of children look up to them  
 _(10:48)_ but umm  
 _(10:51)_ They saved my life  
 _(10:51) Oh_  
 _(10:53)_ Like umm  
 _(10:53) You don't have to tell me_  
 _(10:53) If it makes you uncomfortable_  
 _(10:56)_ Okay

_(11:24) You could see them during your free time at school_  
(11:26) They're too far for just lunch time, a teacher would have to be sick for me to have enough time  
 _(11:26) aw bummer_  
(11:27) And I'm too lazy, I'm not walking all the way over there ohoh no I got better things to do  
 _(11:27) God mood_  
 _(11:28) Like the flowers in the park ?_  
(11:29) .. yeah  
 _(11:29) :D_  
(11:30) That reminds me I have to punch Hav  
 _(11:30) Ahah come on it was fun_  
(11:31) for him yeah  
(11:31) He was laughing like a screeching wheel  
 _(11:31) Pffft-_

(13:23) Hey what's my contact name for you ?  
 _(13:26) "Battles for the Ages"_  
(13:28) ?  
(13:28) Ah that ahah  
 _(13:31) You ?_  
(13:31) "Owes me a strawberry waffle"  
 _(13:31) ..._  
 _(13:32) You asked me just to remind me of that uh ?_  
(13:32) I cannot deny nor confirm this accusation  
 _(13:32) maaan if you want my food you'll have to buy me dinner first_  
(13:33) Can't I just buy the ingredients and you make dinner ?  
 _(13:34) KJEHZGKZHGKJ_  
(13:34) S-sorry, Too far ?  
 _(13:35) No !_  
 _(13:35) I'm always happy to cook for someone_  
 _(13:35) But where does that come from ? I thought you were scared of not liking or whatever_  
(13:36) I was teasing and barely knew you  
 _(13:36) you still barely know me_  
(13:37) .. True But now I know You're not (yet again) a pedo  
(13:37) And You're teasing me with my flowers, this is revenge  
 _(13:37) wow Petty much ?_  
(13:38) I'm petty much sure you're laughing too  
 _(13:40) ..._  
 _(13:40) I cannot deny nor confirm this accusation_  
(13:41) Ah !  
 _(13:41) God That pun was lame_  
(13:42) You laughed so it wasn't that lame  
 _(13:42) ugh I guess_


	7. Chapter 7

(8:35) Do you often paint your nails ?  
(8:35) Hi ! sorry  
  
_(10:00) Hey !_  
_(10:00) Do you often text in class ?_  
_(10:00) What's up with my nails ?_  
(10:02) The teacher is sick so we have extended lunchtime  
(10:02) I like them ! they're pretty  
_(10:03) ..._  
(10:03) What ?  
_(10:03) Dude_  
_(10:03) Lubomir_  
(10:03) ???  
_(10:03) Lub_  
_(10:03) My pal_  
(10:03) WHAT ???  
_(10:03) How can you look at them and think they're pretty_ _?_  
(10:03) huh ?  
_(10:04) It's a blue too bright for my skin with badly drawn strawbabies_  
_(10:04) and two smileys made with my pen 'cuz I didn't have enough nail polish_  
_(10:04) Lulu are you okay, should we call a doctor to check your eyes ?_  
(10:04) Jeez okay I get it, I'll stop talking about your hands  
(10:05) Also WTF WAS THAT SINCE WHEN DO WHEN CALL EAch other by our names ???  
_(10:05) hgzmkehzh I'm just teasing I'm sorry I'm sorry, I couldn't resist_  
_(10:05) But still, they're hideous, so why ?_  
_(10:05) There are people (like Preich) with much more skill in_ _claw_ _polish than me, Buck_  
(10:06) uhh okay ?  
(10:07) Hey quick question, what's the name & color of my brother ?  
  
_(10:09) AH ! Good one, I know I'm a fool, but I won't fall for this one !_  
_(10:09) You don't have a brother !_  
(10:09) OOF !  
(10:09) Hello Preich  
_(10:10) SHLFLJBSOOGBIZLOHTLNT_  
_(10:10) DAMMIT_  
_(10:10) You're good_  
(10:10) No, you're just really bad  
_(10:10) Shhh_  
(10:11) But what kind of prank was that ? I thought "HE" was mad or something  
(10:11) is he with you ?  
_(10:11) Suggesting his hands are more than a -2/10 is an attack to me and everything good in this world_  
_(10:11) I stole his phone this morning and I'm waiting how long it'll take for him to notice, he's talking to a random guy we saw yersterday_  
_(10:13) Seriously tho why are they pretty ?_  
(10:13) Girl  
(10:13) Preich  
_(10:13) ??_  
(10:13) Eich  
(10:13) My pal  
_(10:13) Come on tell me_  
(10:13) Peach  
_(10:13) Wow that one's new_  
(10:13) I don't have hands  
  
_(10:14) h_  
_(10:14) ah_  
_(10:15) right_  
_(10:15) totally forrgot aboytgt thjaaat_  
  
_(12:03) Hey ! What's your favo_ _rite color ?_  
_(12:06) WHAT THE FUCK_  
_(12:06) GEHGHGKBHRHGHIRHEHH_  
_(12:07) OMG I'M SO SORRY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_  
_(12:07) THAT'S WHY PREICH ACTED WEIRD ALL MORNING_  
(12:07) Hi ! Yellow !  
(12:07) Pffft-  
(12:07) Calm down  
_(12:07) KSGHRZKZLYZKYEZYZIEO_  
_(12:08) I'M GONNA SCOLD HER AAAAAAAAAAAAA_  
_(12:08) I'M SO SORRY SHE MADE YOU GO THROUGH A HARD MOMENT_  
(12:08) What ? What do you mean ?  
_(12:08) YOu don't have hands :'c_

_PREEEEEIIIIIIICH !!!!!!!!_  
_AAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M SORRY I'M SORRY_   
_WHAT DID YOU DO_  
_I FUCKED UP I'M SORRY_   
_YEAH NO SHIT OH MY GODDD_

(12:10) ...  
(12:10) How old are you again ?  
_(12:10) huh ?_  
(12:10) I don't have hands, I have roots  
(12:10) I'm a blue, remember ?  
_(12:10) ._. ah_  
(12:11) dummy  
(12:11) You've seen one of my gloves in the pic  
_(12:11) .__._  
(12:11) How would I text you otherwise ?  
_(12:11) .___._  
(12:11) And I'm not mad at Preich  
_(12:13) ._________. How are you not mad at me ?_  
(12:14) Oh hey  
(12:14) wait are the two of here now ?  
_(12:15) YES !!!_  
(12:15) Ah nice okay  
(12:16) well, I apparently pranked you back with that so that's already funny enough for me lmao  
(12:16) and you already feel bad, I don't want to make it worse  
(12:17) you know I told you that because I don't have nails/claws, right ? That's why I think buck's are cool  
(12:17) Not just because "i dOnT HaVe hAnDs"  
(12:17) You're a dummy too lol  
_(12:18) Hey !_  
_(12:18) yeah I'm a dummy_  
(12:18) Ahah !  
  
_(12:20) So like_  
_(12:20) You're okay ? you're not mad ?_  
(12:20) Not mad at all  
_(12:20) at all ?_  
(12:21) Your trick backfired, it was more fun than anything  
_(12:21) She just, overreacted ?_  
(12:21) YEAH  
(12:21) and you did too  
_(12:22) sorry ;-;_  
(12:22) don't be  
(12:22) you "fool" :)  
_(12:22) yeahhhh_  
_(12:22) good thing she didn't choose to be an actress afterall_  
_(12:23) HEY !_  
(12:23) Pffft-

 _  
_ _(12:26) I do my nails every moonday morning_  
_(12:26) Preich is salty because mine are better than her plain looking ones ahah_  
_(12:26) They are not !_  
(12:26) °-° is it a touchy subject between you two ?  
_(12:28) O-O OH NO !_  
_(12:28) Ooohh we should have told you that from the begining_  
_(12:28) Nah we're just messing around with that, We like each others style, but we act like we don't_  
(12:28) aaaah okay okay okay  
_(12:29) Yeah_  
_(12:29) OH_  
_(12:29) That's why she pranked you_  
_(12:29) ooh Preich you dummy_  
_(12:29) I'm sorryyyyyy_  
(12:29) It's okayyyyyy  
(12:29) Hey Preich do you ever make your claws like him or are they, like, regular ?  
_(12:29) Ouch, it's with a pain in my heart but I must say_  
_(12:29) they be regular_  
(12:29) Nice >:D  
_(12:30) Oh no_  
_(12:30) What are you going to do to me_  
(12:30) Preich, You broke my poor little heart  
(12:30) You shattered my seed coat and soul  
(12:31) My eyes has been pouring tears non stop  
(12:31) My leaves cannot take in sunlight and I am now breathless  
(12:31) If you want to spair me from damnation you shall follow my death wish  
_(12:32) What is it ?_  
(12:32) Let Buck do your claws  
_(12:32) NNNnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !_  
(12:32) (also if you could put some peaches on it, that would be great)  
(12:32) YYYYYEEEEEeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss !  
_(12:33) Dude You get me so well_  
_(12:33) It's like we were meant to meet each other_  
_(12:33) My dude_  
_(12:33) Fam_  
_(12:33) Homie_  
_(12:33) my friend_  
(12:33) Ugh, stop calling me those things  
_(12:33) LULU_  
(12:33) UGH NEVERMIND  
_(12:34) I love youuuu_  
(12:34) O-O  
_(12:37) PREICH_  
_(12:37) IT'S PREICH_  
_(12:37) IT_  
_(12:37) WAS_  
_(12:37) PREICH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, just a fun chapter, Buck & Preich share one (1) braincell and forgot it at home
> 
> Buck & Preich during the whole conversation: 


End file.
